To an Unborn Angel
by Reflectionoflife
Summary: WHOOOOHOOO look an update , Hope you all Enjoy Paige and living with the fact she is having twins.
1. Mommie dearest

This story is coming straight from my heart. This is from when Paige was about fifteen and she accidentally gets pregnant by her boyfriend. I see Paige a lot like myself, only im lot younger.She is wild and kind of crazy and at the same time probally the most practical and logical thinker u can find. I um... just found out actually I am pregnant. This is something people can read and now what I am going through and maybe one day my child can to. Please if your gonna flame me... do it about another story just not this one. Any story I don't care I tolerate flames.. Just please not on this story. Or if ur going to ridicule me for being pregnant I have put myself through enough. I don't need from strangers... but please read. It means a lot to me.  
  
This story will go MUCH faster than my pregnancy. So it most likely is going to be a little tainted.. but I will go back and fix it and it is about "Paige", If u would like to know how I am really doing feel free to email me (crazylilchica06@msn.com) It's not like I'm proud and flaunting my pregnancy but this story means a lot to me. and I know somehow someway my child will read it. Or I'll read it to him/her; enough will the emotions on with the story. Also this story might be kinda of long... my guess it will be..  
  
By the way not sure where Paige grew up at. but this story its Suburbs of Chicago.  
  
Kayla and Mark are real people so they own themselves.. Paige Owns herself. Jason is actually a real person but his name is changed. so is the "baby" ~~~  
  
Paige gently kicked her legs back and fourth over the bed of the hospital. Repeatedly pulling on the back of her hospital gown she growled at it in frustration. "I always hate hospitals." Mumbling to herself. Getting up, she walked over to the window and stared at it for awhile. She watched as the few snow flakes fell from the sky. She prayed for a white Christmas. Oh how she loved the snow, and the fights, and just the feeling you get when you look outside and everything is beautifully white.  
  
She hated being here, but she knew she had to be. "You scared honey?" Kayla's brown eyes were screaming with sympathy for her best friend. She could remember when the two of them were babies or close to it, running around like idiots with her brother Mark. Now theirs a possibility she might have a baby, she didn't know what to do for Paige. They had always been their for each other, and now all she could do was sit helplessly in the stupid gray chair and wait, and then drive her home knowing whatever the answer would be their was definitely a lot of crying.  
  
With the sound of the door opening Paige slowly walked over to Kayla's chair and wrapped her arms around the back of her neck. Her hands shaking slightly, Kayla put her hands on top of Paige's trying to sooth her. Pulling her the glasses off, the doctor slowly stared at the two a few minutes before talking.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Matthews, your suspensions were right, you are indeed pregnant."  
  
Paige's hand instinctively went to her stomach as it took no time for the tears to fall from both her and Kayla's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know you told me it was your first time, but bad things sometimes happen to good people."  
  
Paige just nodded her head softly as Kayla kissed the top of her knuckle. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor slowly walked out of the room, closing the small door behind her. Closing her eyes Paige slowly slid to the floor, a few muffled sobs coming from her mouth. Her hand still on top of her stomach, she slowly massaged it in a circular motion. "I didn't mean for it to happen Kay. I'm too young. I.I.I can't have a baby."  
  
She was slowly rocking back and fourth without noticing it. Her head now resting in her hands. Kayla quickly got out of her chair and joined her on the floor. "I know Paige. I know. Whatever you decide I'm here for you and you know that."  
  
"Kay I don't believe in abortion."  
  
"I know sweetie. what about Adoption." Her tears still coming fast she sniffed a few times and tried to dry her eyes, still softly rocking. After a few minutes she finally looked up into Kayla's eyes, hers slightly crying as well. "I can't. What If they come to my door in 20 years saying "Hi you're my mom I just wanted to know I hate you, you gave me up"; or what if in a few years I want it back. I wouldn't live with myself."  
  
"Then your left with one option Paige."  
  
"I know. that's why I'm crying"  
  
~~ Car Ride home~  
  
The two teenagers spent the good 50 minute car ride home in silence, the radio playing softly to punk music, Paige still crying and trying to silence her sobs. She just used one hand to prop her head against and she stared out the window and the other never moved from her stomach.  
  
"Hun do you want to stop by Jason's" Swallowing hard she slowly turned her head towards Kayla, the first time since the hospital speaking. "No not yet, hell we weren't even dating anymore Kayla."  
  
"I know I just thought you would want to talk with him."  
  
"I will" her voice was soft as she turned back towards the passing scenery of her small home town. "I just need to sleep on it a little."  
  
~~  
  
Paige lay on her bed; pillow clung to her chest along with small blue bear Jason had given her when they were going out. For the first time in almost ever, her room was silent. No loud music, no television, she wasn't even singing. It was pure silence, using the pillow to soften the sound of her sobbing.  
  
She hadn't moved from that position in nearly three hours. Knees curled up so it was touching the edge of the pillow, the blanket covering her legs and feet, and just staring at the dark blue wall.  
  
The softest of knocks came from the door, but she made no attempt to get up, please just don't come in, was all she thought of. She just didn't want to see anyone right now. "Paige dinners ready, mom made lasagna your favorite."  
  
"Thanks, I'm not feeling well. I. Um. think I'm just gonna head to bed..." She didn't know how normal her voice came across but it was the best she could do. She felt like she was lying, and felt extremely wrong for lying about something this big. But how was she supposed to tell her parents? You just don't tell someone their fifteen year old daughter is pregnant.  
  
God this might just kill her parents. She already felt like a major disappointment to them, and already could picture her mother beginning to cry. Not wanting to deal with anything. She stayed in the same position, a few more hours, before finally crying herself to sleep. 


	2. Daddie Dearest

Thank you for all the positive feedback. I never expected as much as I got, and especially so soon. They literally made me cry. I blame the hormones ;) um a lot of you imed me or emailed me and I actually found good friends, and were able to ask questions and I told um about the father and what im going through and everything and It means a lot to me. aaa more tears.. It helps a lot, knowing people understand Mistakes happen. And if anyone is reading this that is in my position I just hope they know they aren't the only ones out there.With the emails I received I got one very special and sweet one from a 13 year old girl, that made me cry. And I did reply but unfortunately computers and technology are extremely gay and frustrating and my computer shut down and I don't know if the reply went through. You should know if it's you because it was like 2 paragraphs long. I would really like to talk to you and I'll re answer what ever u asked if u resend it or re email me Also I have problems with having the font appear how I originally typed it. If anyone has had this problem or knows how to fix it can they please email me? Again my address Is crazylilchica06@msn.com or I have the one I'm registered here with, alwaysnforeva@hotmail.com  
  
Please Remember these are how the events actually took place. On to Chapter 2. 2 days after the hospital visit  
  
Paige stared out the car window at the small white house. The garland and red and green lights from the Christmas tree was a beautiful scene through the large window. She could see the Christmas presents stacked under the tree, no doubt most all were for his little sister Nicole, and all the small knick-knacks of Santa Clause, Reindeer, or anything of the Christmas spirit his grandmother had placed randomly about the house.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she did what she had done five times in the last twenty minutes, and reached for the handle and opened the door. She swung one of her legs over the side of the door to the outside, the cold winter air sending a chill over her leg, before pulling it back in and closing the door.  
  
She just shot a quick glance at Kayla and she immediately placed her head in her lap. "Hun, let's go home you can try tomorrow."  
  
"No, he needs to know. I am going to tell him." Taking another deep breath she opened the door and again swung her leg out. This time, to both of their surprise, she got out of the car and shut the door behind her. Kayla gave her a reassuring smile before she left in the car.  
  
Paige stood on the sidewalk, still staring at the old white house she had been many times before when her and Jason were a couple. When his arms would find the perfect spot around her waist when the cold air would get to her. Or when his lap made the perfect pillow for watching late night movies. Or how his kisses would make her tears disappear along with whatever caused them.  
  
She mentally slapped herself; she had finally gotten over Jason. They were friends, best friends, Brother and sister even. A little too much to drink and the heat of the moment will do that to you. She couldn't make up her mind, if she loved him again or was it hormones, or even without the hormones she couldn't decide. Shivering slightly she sighed, "Well getting frost bite ain't gonna help me figure it out any sooner." Blowing the piece of hair away from her eyes she slowly walked around to the backdoor softly knocking, knowing the doorbell might awaken Nicole.  
  
She could feel her eyes beginning to water, as she quickly began to try to blink them back. She quickly put on a fake smile as she saw his mom approaching the door, and swallowed her sobs. "Hey Paige. long time sweetheart. It's freezing out there, I think Jason is downstairs."  
  
Nodding softly, she turned and headed into the basement. She loved his mom, and would usually spend hours talking to her, but she figured she would be talking to her soon enough. Slowly unbuttoning her coat, she walked over to the couch; Jason sprawled across flipping through stations. Sitting on the small table next to it, she stared at him a few moments. Finally noticing she had been crying he shot off the television and sat up.  
  
"Sis what's wrong." Sis, those words were just a painful reminder to her. She let out a soft laugh, looking into his blue eyes just made her smile. "Wait, now you're laughing. You know I hate these mood swings."  
  
"Oh you have no idea" She mumbled, before sitting next to him on the couch. "Jason, remember about three weeks ago at Jessica's party?"  
  
His expression changed quickly. He dropped his own head into his hands, shaking his head softly. "Look Paige, I'm really sorry about that I think it..."  
  
Gently lifting his chin with her index finger, she let off a small smile. "It's not that. I haven't come to yell. I have come to talk." She paused and gently took her free hand and began playing with a strand of her brown hair.  
  
He looked at her questionably, his eyes searching for answers in hers. She had never had trouble telling him anything before, if anything he had been the only one she didn't have trouble.  
  
"Jason. I.um..we are." Her hand had instinctively gone to her stomach again without her noticing. Still with question filled eyes, Jason had glanced down in time to see her hand on her stomach. After a few seconds, he finally realized and gasped slightly.  
  
"I thought you should know, Jason I'm keeping the child. With or without you. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to be in its life. I mean it's a big responsibility, and I can handle it without you, well I mean without a guy, I just want you to be their...and."  
  
She was beginning to ramble, her hands were shaking, and her heart was beating. She voice was shaky but she wasn't sure any other way to get what she needed to say out.  
  
"Paige"  
  
"And I know things are going to be different."  
  
"Paige"  
  
"But I am strong...I'll find a way..."  
  
"PAIGE"  
  
Finally taking a deep breath she looked upwards. Licking her bottom lip she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, fully prepared for the worse. "Look at me"  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes. "You are like a sister to me. Which means I love and care for you. Which means there is no way in hell your raising this child by yourself. WE are going to get through this. Together, you hear me?"  
  
Crying once again, she nodded, a smile plastered on her face, the biggest one since she was worried she was pregnant. Leaning in she hugged him extremely tight and extremely close, grateful that at least, she wasn't in this alone. Embracing in the hug for a longer time, she continued to cry into his shoulder.  
  
He finally pulled away from the embrace, Paige trying to wipe away her tears to no success. "Should we um.get married?"  
  
Paige's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't even thought of that. She always wanted a family, to come home to a husband a child and feel loved. But not until after school, after her career, not now. Not her first year in high school, not at 15.  
  
"Do you love me?" Her words shocked herself, let alone Jason.  
  
"Yes I love you,.. Just not like you think." Seeing Paige's expression he quickly tried to take back his words. "I want to take responsibility Paige; I want to take care of you."  
  
"You can do that, we don't need to force love. That's the last thing it needs." Placing her hand on her stomach she slowly began to rub it. Jason gently grabbed her hand and pulled away as he leaned in and kissed her stomach gently, whispering "I love you" to the unborn baby. 


	3. Happy New Years

Thank you a lot for all the reviews. I know a lot of you are waiting for Paige to tell her parents.. I will write it as soon as it happens. I'm trying to at least make the beginning of the story bases on my experiences. I will always let u know in the author's notes when something is coming from my imagination. If it doesn't state, assume that this is pretty much the exact situation I was in and almost perfect words.

Also sorry on the BIG difference in Paige's childhood and what the show writes it to be… 

Chapter 3

Pulling on her new black hip huggers she sighed, feeling they were a little tighter than when she had bought them a few weeks ago. Groaning she turned side ways in the mirror, glancing at her back and but in the pants. Sighing she kept them on, happy on the way it made her butt look. Walking slowly back to her closet, she slowly begin thumbing through her shirts. She still was skeptical about going to the party, but had been convinced time in and out by Kayla that everything would be normal, and might get her mind off it. She was a little upset at the thought of a party as it is.  She was the party girl, the one that was always on the dance floor grindin' with the guys, the one laughing it up and always the center of attention. And look where it got her.

Sighing she ruled out almost have of her wardrobe to wear, mostly halter tops, tube tops, and other inappropriate shirts. She was sure she could still fit into most with quiet easy. She just didn't feel comfortable. Then again, she couldn't give any clues that she was pregnant. She didn't need the loud mouths telling her parents, and it wasn't any of their business. She will tell them when she's ready. Or they will soon find out on there own. Shaking her head at the thought of when she soon won't be able to hide, "the secret."

Pulling out a black halter top with black, fish net almost, like pull over sleeves. Finally changed she did another check in the mirror. She looked different to herself, but she wasn't sure why. She patted her stomach like she had done so many similar times in the last three weeks. She was a little over two months now, her stomach was still flat. She, herself, could see it already starting to bulge, but no one else had seemed to notice and she was great full.

She quickly pulled her hand off her stomach when she heard the soft knock on the door, and before she answered it slowly began to open just like it always did. Groaning silently, she mumbled something about no privacy before smiling to her mother.

"Alright you have our cell phone numbers if you need us."

"Uh huh"

"Have fun with Kayla"

"I will mommie, Happy New Year"

As soon as her mother closed the door, Paige's hand went right back towards her stomach. "Don't worry little one she'll know soon enough."

Hearing the honk from outside, she grabbed her coat of the chair and began to run down the stairs and out the door.

~~

Paige sat on the couch in the corner, glass of punch in her hand, her head slightly bouncing to Causalities playing in the background. She watched as Kayla danced with about 3 guys, her body in perfect rhythm with the music and the guys. She sighed and took another sip of her punch. That was usually her, granted Kayla was a better dancer than she was, but she wasn't half bad herself. She smiled as Justin and Kellie sat down next to her, old friends she had known a few years. She could smell the beer on Kellie's breath, made her slightly giggle to herself.

"Wanna sip" Justin offered, Paige quickly snapping "No". Shocked at her own response she tried to cover up for herself, "I mean I already had one, I am going easy tonight."

  
"Yah right, Paige Matthews suddenly becoming a light drinker, On New Years Eve to top it off, my ass."  Paige bit her lower lip not to comment, but she knew Kellie wasn't thinking straight. "Yeah I know" She faked a small laugh smiling at her "so called friends." She watched as Kellie suddenly put down her drink and stepped up onto the coffee table, dancing to the music as a few guys around her did the same. She laughed as Kellie, who wasn't the best dancer as it was, tried to dance while she was drunk. She shook her head softly as Kayla finally stopped dancing and joined her also drink in hand.

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT WHEN I DRINK, AM I?" She shouted over the music as Kayla laughed herself at Kellie's sight. "Nah HUN, USUALLY TAKES A LOT MORE TO GET YOU THAT BAD."

She laughed as Kayla slowly walked back into the dancing mode, leaving her to sit on the couch and watch everyone else. Sighing, she put down her punch and headed into the front room. Grabbing her coat off the rack, she waved goodbye to Kayla, and opened the door, fully ready to walk the pretty long distance home.  Stepping out, she almost walked straight into someone.

Rubbing her head slightly, she opened her mouth to apologize, and looked up realizing it was Jason. Both smiled at each other as he made way for her to step outside and closed the door after her. "Didn't think you would come…"

"I didn't drink. Headin' home… Didn't realize how boring these things are when you're not drunk." He gave her a slight laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping to stop some of her shivering. "Come on I'll give you a ride home."

~~

"10…9…8…7...6...5…4…3…2…1..."

"Happy New Year" The two yelled at each other as Jason kissed her on top of her forehead, as she blushed slightly. Jason bent down and placed his face next to Paige's stomach as she giggled, "Happy New Year little one."

The two giggled, settling down on the couch. "Sorry this isn't as good as the party, you could have gone back ya know?"

"This is where I belong, with my sorta-in-a-way-screwed-up-demented-family." Laughing they raised their glasses and cheered to the start of their new family and collapsed on the couch and flipped through the stations trying to find something to watch.

~~

Yawning, she blinked her eyes and stretched slightly. Letting out another yawn, she glanced down at the sudden blanket that was covering her that she was sure was not their when she fell asleep. Smiling slightly, she noticed Jason asleep in the recliner in the corner. Grabbing her own blanket, she walked over and gently placed it on top of him and walked into the kitchen to start on break feast for the family. More than likely, they would be hung over and in desperate need for food.  
  


Walking past the dining room and into the kitchen she took a quick glance at the clock above the island. She couldn't believe Jason was still here and it was already five am. Shaking her head, she rubbed her temples slightly, even though her head didn't bother her, just out of habit. Biting the inside of her lip, she was still slightly depressed it was New Years Day and she had about no fun last night. . Of course she enjoyed being around Jason, and was very impressed he stayed with her instead of at the party, but she's the party girl. She goes out and has fun and then complains about how it's extremely hard to do Honors Chemistry while you have the biggest hangover. But she would manage, still get an A on the test, and then go to the mall for the soul reason to walk around and rag on the preps they could find. She had fun, and now, what could she do? Stand in the kitchen and make breakfast for everyone. 

Glancing at her stomach she shrugged slightly before heading into the refrigerator for eggs. Getting out the skillet she found herself silently humming. She couldn't put her finger on how she knew the song though. Not exactly her every day song. Shrugging it off, she continued cooking the eggs, hearing the door, rather loudly, close shut. She laughed as she heard her mother and father humming the "We wish you a Merry Christmas" Song. 

She couldn't tell if they were still drunk of if the drowsiness and the hang over was beginning to set in. "Hey you"

She turned to see her two older cousins standing in the door way. Obviously they had handled their liquor better than her parents. "Those two got messed up bad"   She laughed and offered Michael and Christian a plate full of eggs, which they happily took. Smiling to herself, she opened her mouth to talk, but shortly forgot what she was about to say as she heard her mother scream her name.

Running out into the dinning room, she met her mother half way, who was looking very mad. "Mom, Jason is asleep what do you need."

"That's exactly it. I thought you were at Kayla's what is Jason doing here at Five in the morning, when no one else is in this house but you two."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed slightly, how could her mom think…. She stopped herself in mid-thought. She has no right for her to get angry at her mother for her "lack of trust" in her anymore. "Mom its ok nothing happened"

"Like Hell, Like I need you getting pregnant Paige. You are actually doing well in school you don't need to ruin your life with a baby, and a guy who will leave you as soon as you find out, which by the way would mean I WOULD be raising the child." She sighed; she has had this conversation with her mother before. Her mother had gotten pregnant at 17 and had to drop out of high school because Paige's father had left her, not ready for a child. Her step-father had been their since she was two years old, Paige would never think of him any less than a father.

"Ms. Matthews it's ok, if your uncomfortable here then I can leave I fell asleep we were watching old movies, I'm really sorry" Jason tried to  guide the situation away from the pregnancy subject, obvious Paige was on the verge of tears. He stood in the door way, looking groggy, Paige's father standing behind him. 

"Your damn right I have a problem with you being here. Jason I thought you were better than that, but when you dumped Paige for that stupid skanky cheerlead Becky, I lost…."

"MOTHER STOP" Everyone, including Paige herself was shocked by the tone of her voice. Everyone turned to stare at her, as tears were now streaming down her face, and no one but herself and Jason had noticed her hands were shaking. Jason slowly walked over to her, Paige's mother's face showed a look of disgust as he walked right past her and grabbed Paige slightly by the shoulders, whispering something no one could hear but them.

"You sure you wanna do this now Paige? In Anger, and rage? This isn't the way and you know it."

She only nodded slightly as she walked to the side of him towards her mother. Thankfully, he grabbed her around the waist and held her affectionately, preventing her from showing to much anger.

Her voice was still screaming, as her cousins sat down at the table, continuing to eat sensing this was a family moment. "MOM YOUR TO LATE, I'M ALREADY PREGNANT. AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S NOT GONNA RUIN MY LIFE CAUSE JASON IS GONNA BE HERE WITH ME, WE ARE GETTING THROUGH THIS TOGETHER, HE'S NOT LIKE DAD" Her voice was brought down severely at her own comment, as tears were raging from her eyes. Jason kissed the top of her forehead lightly, trying to calm her slightly. "He's not like how dad was. He's gonna stay here for me, and take care of me and the baby."

Her mothers eyes were widen and her jaw had dropped. She was standing in shock and rage, as her husband came up and held in her in a similar fashion that Jason was holding Paige. Michael and Christian had placed down their plates and were quickly in between Paige and Jason, and her parents. 

"Look Aunt Jan, Uncle Joe now is not the time to discuss this. She's tired and needs sleep and you're still drunk. Go upstairs and rest and talk about it later."

"No we.."

"No Aunt Jan look at Paige. She needs you to go upstairs and calm down more than she needs a lecture right now." Grabbing the older couple Michael lead them upstairs as Paige quickly walked out the door, Jason and Christian quickly on her heals. 


	4. To an unborn Angel

Thank you all for your support and concern for my child. I can't tell you how much the reviews, the emails, and the im's have meant to me.  
  
One thing a review said was that telling my parents the way I did took guts. No it didn't and please don't reward me for my actions. Guts would have been if I had kept my mother shut and told them at a better time. Yes, they did need to know but not in the way I chose to tell them, letting emotions get the better of me. But I still thank you all for the reviews.  
  
I already am starting to sound like a mom ;) It's funny I actually UNDERSTAND all that stuff you know your mom use to tell you what to do or not to do or wouldn't let you do or that advice u got and never understood. Makes sense now ( Please enjoy the chapter Also, I wrote a little bit to the reviews that asked questions or whatever, if you don't want to read just scroll down towards the story.  
  
Amy: Yes you are around my age, about a year older in fact; I am 15, just like Paige is in the story. Feel free (you or neone else) to email or Im me a lot of people had and I have met a lot of excellent people.. ( aim: forevaevil72185 msn: crazylilchica06@msn.com)  
  
Lightbringer : yes I'm aware other countries this is normal, or even abnormal that it has been since I was fifteen, but in this country. It's still very rare. I don't want to be another statistic.. Like 1 in 4 teen pregnancies blah blah. I am gonna prove the statistics wrong... or at least try.  
  
Rose Madder: Thank you for your words, I like to know that people can feel my characters, or see them, and feel they are real as I do, not just in this story. Also it was a real surprise to see you reviewed me cause I love your story Coleville horror... and the series. * I look at the names of the reviews I get and check out their profile, to see if I have written, its great motivation*\  
  
Paigefan: I completely forgot to write about when "Jason" told his mother. I can't believe I forgot until I read your review.. I will be sure to write that in this chapter or the next:  
  
Kristen: oh wow it's so nice someone got a lesson out of my story. That really touched me.. if u never need to talk I am free.  
  
Marie-Heléne : You shouldn't go as far to say you admire me but thanks I really smile learning people get something from my writing  
  
LyssieGirl: I am really sorry for ur friend... it must be hard if she is younger than me  
  
Yes I read all the other reviews and loved them but not enough space to reply to them all.. Like I said I love meeting new people through my writing feel free to get in touch. ~~  
  
Sitting in the giant window, she watched as Jason picked up Nicole "threw" her into the snow. The blonde curls bounced off her shoulders as she laughed and desperately tried to pull her little brother into the snow with her. A slight smile appeared on her face as she watched the two, Nicole grabbing on to her brothers coat, sleeve, and hair, anything she can to take down the much larger man. Rubbing her stomach she let out a soft smile as she finally started to get him down, as he picked her up and began to spin her above his head, the little one trying to pretend she didn't like it.  
  
Laughing slightly, she moved out of the large window and slowly headed down the stairs into the spare bedroom that had been hers for about a week, herself and her parents needing time to straighten their heads before they talk. Sighing, she stepped down the last step, wiping a tear from her eye remembering New Years night.  
  
~  
  
She raced out of the door tears streaming from her eyes. The door slammed behind her as she raced out into the yard, stopping at the car and almost throwing herself on top of it, burying her face in her hand which was now resting on the windshield. She sobbing, mentally slapping herself from telling her parents like that. She didn't want them to find out that way, and she couldn't believe she let her anger get the best of her like that.  
  
With in seconds, she felt arms wrap around her waist and she didn't bother to look up. It could only be Jason or one of her cousins. After a few more sobs, she pulled herself up into the sitting position, tears still falling, into Jason's lap with her cousin rubbing her on the back slightly.  
  
"You're pregnant Paige?"  
  
She just managed to nod her head, as both her cousins just stared at her for a minute. "I'm sorry.. I didn't tell..You. It's just.."  
  
Her cousin held up his hand, stopping her in mid-sentence. "You don't owe us an explanation" A slightly smile appeared on her face, only to soon fade, "but you might owe your parents one."  
  
She began to softly sob again as Jason wrapped her in a tighter hug. "They looked so disappointed in me."  
  
No one knew what to tell Paige to make her feel better; they all just silently stared at each other for a few minutes, only noise was the occasional car passing and Paige's sobs. Jason felt her shivering, seeing she had run out still in the same black halter top and hip huggers she had worn to the party. "Come on lets go inside it's cold."  
  
Paige shook her head softly, whipping her eyes one final time. "No.... No" She repeated softly. "I don't want to see that disappointment in their eyes again. I'll talk to them another day.  
  
"Well your not living out here, Come on I'll take you home. Christian can you grab her clothes for a few days." He nodded and slowly walked back into the house, As Jason led her into Michael's car and they headed towards his house ~~  
  
(A/N the rest of this chapter was something I wrote for my child and I recopied it into here.. And I have a feeling I might have a few more of these chapters. If there are typos I am sorry this is really emotional for me and hard to go back and to reread.)  
  
Paige sat in the large window she has grown to love in a week or so, and basked in the silence of the house. Everyone was out, and she was left without her thoughts. Placing the tip of the pen in her mouth, she pressed it to the beautiful stationary she had borrowed a few sheets from Jason's grandma, and pressed the ink to the paper as she watched the flakes fall to the ground outside.  
  
To My Unborn Angel:  
  
"You're probably not going to read this till you are much older. And by then, million of superstars have written their "children" letters on TV. and this probably will seem lame to you. If you even know what that means in the future. But I warn you this is probably the first of many letters I will write you. Your mommie can get really emotional at times." Paige laughed at herself as she was already crying. Biting her lower lip she stared at the few sentence she already wrote, scared she would write the wrong thing.  
  
"Ok, I lied mommie can get emotional almost always. Especially now. A few weeks ago, when I found out you were real, and I was going to be a mother I was never so scared in my life. See, I have always wanted you. When I was a little girl I would dream about you, someone to love me as I love them, and someone who trusts me and makes me laugh. But when I dreamed about you, I dreamed about the career the perfect marriage and that big house with the white picket fence.  
  
I never thought I would be having you at 15. I am not ready. I am still a child myself, and I am so scared I am going to screw up with you. I want you to be perfect, and I want you to have everything I never had. I want the best for you, and it scares me to death that there is a possibility I might not be able to give it to you.  
  
When I first found out about you, I knew I wanted to keep you. I knew you were what I had dreamed about, just a little earlier than I expected. I was scared, not a lot of teen pregnancies don't work out like they are planned, and I wont let you become another statistic. I always told myself growing up, I'm gonna be a great mom, my kid is gonna do what they want I am gonna trust them they trust me, we are going to be so close, I am going to be the cool mom. etc etc. But it is so scary when it's happening to you. I already think about the people your going to date, how I am going to react, how your school work will be, what you will become. I just want the best for you.  
  
But I know your life is not going to be perfect. No one's life is. Life is going to very tough, and I want you to know you're not alone. No matter how much you think you have it so hard, and no matter how much thing's never go your way, or how much no mater how hard you try you will fail at something, you have to know I have been there. I have gone through it, and you can come to me. No matter what it seems, I will never be to busy for you. You will come first in my life. You are my family and you are now my life.  
  
Speaking of family, I want to know yours loves you. More than you can or ever will imagine. Yeah we will fight, yes you will disappoint us and we will you, and yes we will work each others last nerves. But you are in the most loving family you can find. Your different from most kids, a lot of kids have a mommie and daddie who are married and live together. But just because me and your dad aren't married and don't love each other doesn't mean we don't love you any less. We are doing the best we can with the circumstances, we didn't want you brought up in a loveless marriage. Me and your dad, we love each other. Just not the traditional way. It's a different love. We did love each other at one time, and that love will carry on to you.  
  
Things are going to be hard. I won't lie to you. Your dad and I are going to go through really tough times, but know that you are the only reason we are surviving. We continue to go back for more, taking a beating every time. You're the reason we go through it, and you make it all worth while. My tummy is already growing, I already get the sickness, and I already want to pull you out myself. But when I hold you in my arms for the first time, when I see that precious little toothless grin, it's going to be ok. I have been told about the two am feedings, the lack of sleep, the noise, the lack of social life, but it's all worth it.  
  
You are going to break many hearts, and I cringe when the day you come home with yours broken. It will take all my strength not to break them, but you have to learn the hard way. And I pray.and hope with all my heart that you will one day feel something what I felt for your dad.  
  
Just know that even though it's not the right time, I can't wait for you to get here. And no matter what, things might get hard and we think we won't make it. We have each other to fall back on. We will be each other support. Neither of us will ever be alone. We are a family. Just you, me, and your dad. We are the only ones that matter.  
  
Love that lasts forever Is Only a Mothers Love With All My heart Mom 


	5. I don't like Grandma

A/N  
  
Sorry updates are so few and far between, please forgive me: ducks from any flying object coming her way:  
  
To all you who said We are in your prayers, the story made you cry or whatever thank you so much. You have no clue what your words mean to me and they make me want to write more *time permitting* I really love your guys words. Please continue to email/im/review etc.. Also, if you are to email me please put something in the subject so I know its not junk mail. If u wrote me and I never responded it's because I thought it was junk mail ( cant be to carefully with viruses) Also again please email me at crazylilchica06@msn.com I check that more often.  
  
I know I promised to write in how "Jason" told his mom but It just wasn't writtin' good.. I have to say we sat down and talked to her and she was * obviously* shocked she is there for us, very sweet about it and understands it's hard *She had Jason at about the age of 17 so she understands a lot more then my parents*  
  
I am always a write ( I have the sequel to this all planned out. Lol Guess I'll have to wait (  
  
Also if you want someone to thank for my muse returning I went back and read "Change of Heart" and "A mothers Anguish" and "Pyrallis" wow does that get u going  
  
ON WITH THE STORY~  
  
** Aggravated she threw the twelfth *a/n that doesn't look like the write spelling to me but if spell check says so* pair of pants against the closet door. "DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT" She screamed in frustration, and throwing herself onto the bed, only in her sweater, which she had to admit to herself was quite tight. She placed her hand on her stomach and couldn't help but let a soft smile creep onto the side of her lip.  
  
"You're not supposed to get me fat yet. You have another month or so. come on one more month. Pretty please, your first food can be a sundae if you do." She sighed in defeat and placed her head back on Jason's pillow. She heard a soft knock on the door and frustration dripping in her tone, offered for them to come in.  
  
Jason's mother walked in with a smile as wide as a kid in the candy store, and five dollars to spend. A smile only a soon-to-be grandmother would give. The smile was contagious, and one soon spread across Paige's face. "What are we smiling about" Paige finally questioned after a few minutes of just smiling.  
  
Beth, or mom that she now told Paige to call her either one, slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and put her hand on Paige's stomach. Rubbing it that soft, circular motion Paige always thought was just for the movies. Paige's smile grew wider as she did so. "This." She placed Paige's hand on top of her own, both females basking in the Kodak moment.  
  
A single tear began to run down Beth's check, which stopped Paige's smile from expanding anymore. "Mom..." She started but Beth, put her hand up to stop her. "I have to say this."  
  
Paige used her arms to prop her up, and raised and eyebrow to stare at "mom." She always called her friends parents mom and dad, but this time it felt so different. She believed it. She had felt like her mother, and was such a help. She was such a good friend to her and that's what she needed right now.  
  
"Paige, you know I don't approve of the baby coming at such a young age. You and Jason aren't ready and you know it sweetheart." Paige just simply nodded her head, as the motherly figured just repeated things Paige had been thinking about for the last month. Things she knew, things she hated that were true but wasn't denying them. "Your bodies are not ready, your minds are not ready, you have no clue what's in store for you. Things are going to be physically, mentally, financially, emotionally, socially, and every other lly hard."  
  
Again Paige just nodded her head, as she now played with a loose string on her sweater, slightly embarrassed. "This baby has taken away your childhood. And I hurt so bad for you and my son, cause you have to grow up so fast. You have to become responsible, mature and everything else, that you should learn from experience and now you are forced just to know. I know how hard that is trust me. I do, and I am always here to help you. No matter what you need, what time of day and when, I am here. Always know that ok?" Paige nodded her head, a slight smile creeping across her face but not as big as before.  
  
She knew everything she was being told, and thought about it every waking minute. Everything rushing through her head, and the fear she will not be a good mother. She knew "mom" was not trying to rub those ideas in her face just help. "I know."  
  
Once again Beth cut her off. "I ain't done Paige."  
  
"Look I told you I knew all that and wanted to make sure you knew all that. But I wanted to tell you something else..  
  
"With all you have to learn and live up to so quickly. I want you to know I don't think any one is more capable of doing it then you." Paige quickly looked up, a wide grin spread across her face, eyes widened as if it were a joke.  
  
"You're serious. You really believe I can do it?"  
  
"Paige, I know you can. It will be a struggle but I have full confidence you can pull through. You'll fall a few times and need help up, and I know my son will be there for you. I have to say. I don't like being called "grandma" but if anyone were to be going through this with Jason, I don't know anyone better for the job.  
  
Paige's smile was bigger than over, and she couldn't control herself as she leaped onto mom and gave her the biggest hug. Both ladies smiling, and a few tears were falling from four different eyes.  
  
"Alright, now get yourself dressed your parents will be here soon." **  
  
A/n I know this chapter is really short but my fingers hurt and I have a tad bit of the cold so it feels like Im coughing up organs ( Please forgive me and review anyways. I will get a chapter up before Tuesday to make up for this one.. I don't have school Monday so I should.. no scratch that.. I WILL be able to update  
  
R/R 


	6. Untitle

Aaaa I promised an update and I succeeded. I never got a reply so I will restate what's in the Author's notes for Chapter 2. With the emails I received I got one very special and sweet one from a 13 year old girl, that made me cry. And I did reply but unfortunately computers and technology are extremely gay and frustrating and my computer shut down and I don't know if the reply went through. You should know if it's you because it was like 2 paragraphs long. I would really like to talk to you and I'll re answer what ever u asked if u resend it or re email me.  
  
Also I am still having trouble for the font turning out the way I want it to.If someone can help I appreciate it.  
  
Also I know this is written as Third Person which means I should have feelings of all the characters in their... But obviously I can't.I can only write what I observe.  
  
I always tell you what in the story is real and what is fiction and so far it has always been real. Part of this story I, or well Paige, left the room and I do not know EXACTLY what went on during that time frame. Jason and Beth gave me details, and part of that scene is fiction, but everything else is real  
  
This story is still back in about the beginning of January. So I will try to catch it up slightly. As always the words mean a lot to me. Thank you so much. on with the story  
  
Chapter 6  
  
She examined herself in the mirror, finally being able to find clothes that fit. The sweat pants and volleyball shirt was more then enough to make her feel comfortable with her figure. The shirt still was slightly clinging to her belly, but at least she LOOKED like her normal self.  
  
She watched in the mirror as Jason came up behind her and wrapped arms around her neck slightly. She basked in their reflection, what she had wanted for so long. Moment's like that, where she saw what she wanted, made her forget about the weird circumstances and the future. Sometimes that's what she needed, to forget everything. She craved normality, or at least to forget. And in that moment, she did forget, she was back to when they were normal teenagers "In love" dating over a year. One quick glance made her jump back to reality, quickly saddened at her own little world diminishing before her eyes.  
  
Sighing, she didn't want him to know what she was going through, what she felt, the dreams she had at night. She couldn't tell him any of that. Things were to difficult now, to different.  
  
"You ready for this?"  
  
All Paige could mange was to shrug her shoulder as she bit the inside of her lip. A habit she had picked up when she was little.  
  
"I don't gotta choice. Got to it sometime or another."  
  
"You can always wait a little while longer."  
  
"No." She shook her head softly, pulling out of the embrace and reaching for her brush, which was just an excuse to pull away.  
  
"No I can't.. it's eaten' me alive ya know."  
  
He just simply nodded his head and headed out of the room, giving her time alone.  
  
~~  
  
She tossed the cut tomatoes into the bowl of salad and placed it on the table, which Beth had made sure to set nicely. She continued to pace the kitchen, with each tick of the clock her hands shaking slightly more.  
  
*A quarter to seven. They would be here in fifteen minutes, if not sooner, they are never late*  
  
With that thought racing through her head the doorbell rang. With that the five people who were spread out through the kitchen shared glances. Neither of them wanting to answer the door. Luckily, they didn't have to as an eager Nicole, jumping and smiling at the thought of new people to play with her, ran from her room shouting "I GOT IT."  
  
The little child had brought the slightest of smiles on all the "adults" faces. She stood next to the door, her ear pressed against it.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"The Matthews."  
  
The small child held a confusing look on her face, as she glanced sideways at the ceiling. "I'm not supposed to open the door to strangers."  
  
With that Jason swept her up with one quick motion, and placed his little sister on his shoulders. Swinging the door open, he put on a smile for the couple, as they politely did the same, and followed him into the kitchen. Nicole, smiling that she gets a piggy back ride.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances as no one was quite sure what they were supposed to say. Beth quickly broke the silence, and the awkwardness everyone was feeling. "Um, I'm Elizabeth, Jason's mom. These are my parent's. Michael and Linda, and the one getting a piggy back ride is my daughter Nicole." Everyone exchanged their "nice to meet you's" and then it went back to the uncomfortable silence.  
  
After a couple of minutes Beth took everyone into the living room, hoping for a small chance to escape the silence. Beth and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews engaged in a little bit of small talk. What they do for a living, the weather, a few recent events since the news was on the television, which has been turned down. The silence was unbearable for Paige anymore. Grabbing a large white envelope off the table with her lip quivering she handed to her mother. Standing up she quickly grabbed Nicole and headed down into the basement with her, the young one happy to finally have someone willing to play.  
  
*A/N here is the story where part is fiction, only small amounts remember*  
  
Mrs. Matthews ran her finger over the edge of the envelope, flipping it from side to side. Her eyes gazed at it, with the light she could make out the outline of the folded sheets of paper. Taking a deep breath she slowly began to rip the top of the envelope. The rest of the "family" sat patiently and watched as she did so, taking her time as the rip slowly spread across the top of the envelope. She pulled out, what had to be at least 3 sheets of paper folder together. The red ink seem to captivate everyone's attention. As slowly as she opened the envelope, she began to unfold the letter.  
  
Once straightened she stared at it for minutes, before her eyes allowed her to read it. Clearing her throat she slowly read the words out loud, everyone's attention focusing on the letter.  
  
* Mom and Dad  
  
The fact that you're reading this means what I though was right. We either didn't get through the meal without yelling, or no one wanted to acknowledge the fact that what happened happened. I am sorry, I made a mistake. You don't seem to think me and Jason realize that. We realize we screwed up mom. The worse thing is seeing your face when I told you guys. I am aware you were drunk, but you were so. hurt and disappointed. I felt like I was the worse daughter at that moment.  
  
I feel worse that no one believes we will pull through this. I know it's going to be hard on us and I already heard the stories. But no one thinks I can get through this. That Jason and me can get through this. That WE can get through this, as a family. I need everyone to believe in me. Have faith that I'm not going to be another statistic and my baby is going to grow up with love and opportunity surrounding them.  
  
I need you by my side. I don't want you there to yell at me. And I don't need you there reminding me I screwed up, telling me what I'm doing wrong, or to criticize. And I don't need you there because I can't do it on my own. I need you there because I need you're my family. Without you guys, I am nothing. You need to be a part of this child's life. This isn't just a mistake, there is a child growing inside of me for a reason. God has a plan for me and my baby. You have to accept that I'm not you baby girl who grew up in pig tails and singing country music anymore. I am a grown woman. I know I am still a child and I have a lot to learn and that's why you can't shut me out.  
  
You can't shut me out when I need you the most. You can't abandon me and leave me to fend for myself. Cause I will prevail and so will my child and then in years my child wont have a grandma to go to bake in the kitchen, or a grandfather to teach how to fish. They need a grandmother to make them grilled cheese when mom is at work, or a grandfather that reads stories about fairies and trolls to them. My child is going to need you and so am I.  
  
Jason is a part of this family now and you must accept that. More then grandparents, this child will need a father and I am going to provide it with one and their isn't anything you can tell me to think otherwise. Beth, Nicole, Jason and everyone needs to be their with me as much as you and they have. You think you are the only ones affected by this and your not. I came up with a situation. We have a spare bedroom that I am going to transfer into my room because it's bigger. Jason can have clothes and everything he needs at the house and I have everything I need at his. We can go back and fourth. Live at two houses. The little girl or boy inside me needs to have both families with them constantly.  
  
Please, I love you and I need you guys the most right now. I know I hurt you but please forgive me I'm still your daughter. I made a mistake. I am trying to get past that mistake and move on but I can't if my family is holding me back.  
  
~~  
  
I know I said I would catch it up in this chapter but decided to wait another one... next chapter should be Paige in school and living in both houses.. Sorry this update took so long took awhile to get over bronchitis. All better now. If you would like to know when I update the chapters feel free to email me saying so and I will start sending out emails letting know when an update goes up since I am always asked when I am online. 


	7. Another Suprise

A/n Again I do not own Paige. she is most likely the only character that will show up this chapter.. Except I plan to make a surprise appearance from dear old mom this chapter.. Again u will be fair warned from when we go from Nonfiction, to fiction. Everyone else I do own please to not copy anything without permission  
  
Come on guys, I was ecstatic with that whole 10 reviews a chapter thing. I may be a mother but I'm still an author and would like to know the actual writing of the story. Obviously I will finish it no matter what, but I do like to know you all are enjoying this story.  
  
And wow, are yall in for a shocker this chapter. AND yes I was as well.. Lets just say oh well. well this Is about a month old.. I am now 5 months along. Well Ill try to catch up a little  
  
On with the story ~~ Paige pulled on her sweater and stared at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was out more, especially since the sweater was now form fitting when it was about 3 sizes too big. Sighing, she pulled up her hair, and walked to her mom in the front room. She saw her sleeping, the news on, so she quietly pulled the blanket over her and smiled. Great full, her family was, very strange and demented, but just that, a family.  
  
She quickly goes outside, in time to see Jason pulling into the drive way, and grins ear from ear and pushes herself in the passenger seat. He places his hand on her stomach and smiles. "Aaaa and have we been giving mommie a rough night?"  
  
"Hey, unless you want to carry them buddy I suggest Daddie shuts his mouth." Jason smiles, as he signals for her to put her seat belt on before he pulls out. "Aaa and that would be hormones."  
  
She struggles with the seat belt, having difficulty getting it over her stomach. "Ya know what, just drive before I make sure you are never within a fifty foot range of me. EVER"  
  
~~  
  
Paige pulls things out of her back pack, and awkwardly bends over to place them in her locker. She keeps pulling the sweater down, over her stomach. Groaning, she picks up her books and walks down the Library, her books being held in front of her stomach the whole way. Finally reaching their, she easies herself into a chair at the table of a few friends.  
  
Smiling, Colleen passed her cup of coffee for a sip. "Ya look like ya need it girl. Babies of yours keep ya up."  
  
"I swear, at least they are athletic."  
  
She rubs her stomach softly, and quickly stops realizing the people in the library. A few cheerleaders walk by, as she puts her head down, and concentrates on finding a lost paper or something within her folder. Every whisper she hears, reaches her and the stares she feels, whishing she could grow three heads just so she could deserve the stares.  
  
With that, the bell rings, and she heads off to gym, which she can no longer take, which just gets her more stares as she watches from the sideline as the other students play basketball.  
  
"She makes it so obvious."  
  
"Four of me can fit in her sweater."  
  
"Has to be tough for her."  
  
She wonders if people really think whispering means you can't hear them and shakes her head, before heading to the locker room early and starting on her biology homework. ~~  
  
Friday finally comes around and Paige rushes out the double doors and to where Jason is always waiting for, ready to escape the people she so desperately whished would all jump in the pool when it was 30 below zero, and turn on the air-condition, but of course she blamed hormones.  
  
As soon as she enters the car, Jason heads off towards the hospital for Paige's check up, as she rambles about the girls she hates in that school, and how they all loved her until she got pregnant. ~~  
  
Banging her feet against the desk she spins in the chair slightly, waiting for the nurse. She giggles and laughs as she flips through the magazine, refusing to look at the swimsuit section. "I wouldn't even swim Jay. I'd like sink."  
  
She flips the page and finds one of those quizzes. "What greek goddess are you?"  
  
"Anyone that's psychotic t when she's pregnant."  
  
"Ya well I didn't ask to get pregnant. Maybe someone's to good of a swimmer"  
  
Both crack a smile as the nurse enters, reading through some papers, and looks up occasionally. "Well Ms. Matthews, everything looks fine. The babies heart beat is fine, everything should be good."  
  
Paige sighs relief and smiles. "They should be due around July 27" She smiles and rubs her stomach as Jason perks up.  
  
"You said they?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Matthews is having twins."  
  
Paige's mouth flies open as she looks at her stomach adoringly, and starts to cry slightly. "Would you like to know the sex Ms. Matthews, we can have a sonogram."  
  
Paige can't even talk but manages a nod, as Jason wraps his arms around her shoulders......  
  
The nurse points to the screen, which looks like a cracked watermelon, in black and white, that moves. "There is a head, and theirs one."  
  
"And it looks like..we have two baby girls."  
  
A/N Yes I know its short, not my best writing but well my back hurts and I am tired lol..I'll try not to wait this long next time ok. 


	8. What more?

Authors Note: Oh wow has it been awhile since I wrote this and I am SOOOOO sorry for that. Life gets to you. I will try and be better about that now I promise. I am also going to start making this more "Charmed" and then I will post my real story in another story. So I will make sure to tell yall when that's up. So watch and be careful with what is fiction and real. So well lets bring this story back to life  
  
Paige is silent the car ride home, a hand rested across her stomach as she stares out the car window. The passing buildings are the same she sees ever day, but it seems as if starring out the window saves her from facing the reality that her and Jason both refuse to acknowledge. Twins, the doctor said twins. As in not one baby, but two. Closing her eyes, she tries to imagine life with two babies, but she was still having trouble imagining it with one. Jason's voice snaps her out of her reality to let her know they returned home. She stares at Jason, a little concerned he hasn't stepped out of the car yet. His face looks worse then hers::  
  
"Are you alright Jason"  
  
Jason nods, as he bites his lower lip out of habit. He stares at Paige, and then looks away staring out his window the same way Paige just was.  
  
"Paige" Jason stops, and hesitates if trying to find the right words. "I was going to tell you something today, but after finding out about the twins I think it might be wise to wait. "  
  
Paige looks on in concern, as she reaches over to release the holds her seat belt has on her. She turns and faces him, pulling some of her dark hair out of her face. She nods, telling him to continue and watches as he fidgets in his seat.  
  
"You know I am always going to be here for you, always."  
  
Paige raises an eyebrow as she stares.  
  
"Jason, we aren't a couple, what's your problem?"  
  
"Well" Jason takes a deep breath, as his words and breathing both begin to speed up. "Do you remember Alanis, she was always at the football games and everything. We kinda hooked up. She is a great girl; I think you too would get along. I just thought, it might be awkward you know. Since you and me, the babies, then me and her.  
  
Paige puts on a cheap smile, as she grabs her bag from underneath the seat, slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"Not awkward at all. I really must go."  
  
She smiles one last time, as she closes the car door and quickly walks through the front door. As she does so she walks straight into her room, slamming the door and collapsing on the bed in one swift movement. Starring up at the ceiling her mind begins to turn on what was worse, that Jason was finally over her and moving on. Or she was now having twice the problem within her own body. Twins, the thought was still plaguing her on how she will handle it all. She looked around her room, big enough for one, but quite crowded for two let alone three. Baby stuff was soon taking over the room, and the normal teenage things had been taken out and down to make room. She bites at her bottom lip as she closes her eyes and tries to sleep, hoping her dreams would be better then her reality now.  
  
Paige pushes off the arm of the sofa trying to stand up, her outstretched stomach making it very difficult. She sighs; as she gets up she knocks over the bowl of popcorn and swears. She then places her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Don't repeat what Mommy says"  
  
Walking, well more like waddling now, into the kitchen she struggles too. As she walks past she feels something odd and eerier as she steps into the white, fruit decorated, kitchen. As if a cold chill escaped from no where and attacked her spine. She looks around, but Paige can not see the transparent Patty watching her daughter walk through the kitchen. A tear rolls down the mothers face, watching her youngest in such a state that would make any mother cry openly.  
  
"Oh Paige"  
  
Her voice is soft, and can not be heard from Paige, but still Paige feels something. Something she can't quite put her finger on as she heads for the refrigerator again. Next to Patty, Grams appears as she places a hand on her distraught daughters shoulder.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's time to go."  
  
Patty continues to stare, her hand outstretched to her daughter, trying to touch her. But Paige, now carrying a bowl of ice cream, walks right through her hand, only feeling the eccentric chill again.  
  
"She doesn't realize. Her children will be magical."  
  
Grams nods, knowing to well of the certain fate Paige does not realize. Nor do her sisters that she does not realize she has as well. Feeling helpless Patty disappears as quickly, quietly, and mysteriously as she had come in. But grams stays a few moments, watching the one that was ill-fated in her unknowing destiny. Feeling hopeless, she does the only thing she can think of, with a wave of her hand, Paige's room become slightly bigger, and will continue to grow over the next few months. Room enough to fit both children comfortably. With that, Grams follows her daughter and disappears and reappears in front of a young and handsome Leo. 


End file.
